He's Not For Sale
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Kyo is in a threesome with Yuki and Haru. But when two people from Kyo's past want him how will his lover's act? UP FOR ADAPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Basket

Warning: Yaoi. Kyo is Uke!

Couple: YukiHaruKyo

Summery: Kyo is in a threesome with Yuki and Haru. But when two people from Kyo's past want him how will his lover's act?

He's Not For Sale

Chapter 1: Prolong

"Hey Kyo. Are you just going to sleep all day or are you going to get up and go to school like the rest of us?" Haru asked shacking the orange haired boy.

"I'm gonna sleep. My ass hurt's to much from last night." Kyo said trowing off Haru's arm.

"If you don't get up we'll make it worse. And by that I mean do the same thing tonight as last night." Yuki treatened walking in already ready for school.

"Your pure evil. Okay I get the picture I'm getting up. Now get out!" Kyo said sitting up and pointing towards the door.

"Awww. Why are you being so mean today kitten?" Haru asked grapping his chin.

"Because I can." Kyo said pushing them towards the door.

"I'd rather stay here. Wouldn't you Haru?" Yuki asked turning and pushing Kyo back into the room.

"Yeah I would. Come on Kyo what's the big deal? It's not like we've never seen you naked before." Haru said putting his hands on Kyo's hips.

"Whatever. Do what you want I don't care." Kyo said not wanting to deal with an angry Yuki and Black Haru so early in the morning.

"That's a good kitty." Yuki said watching as Kyo changed. It was going to be a good day today!


	2. Meet Transfer 1

Chapter 2: Meet Transfer #1

When they got to school Yuki and Haru wrapped their hands around Kyo's shoulders and waist. Everyone knew they were together. At first it was just Haru and Yuki and they made it known. And everyone found out about Kyo when a boy flirted with Kyo and Black Haru took over and Yuki was very slow to get him off.

"Hey Orangey. Prince. Haru." Uotani said waving them over.

"Hello Uotani-san." Yuki said.

"Yo." Kyo and Haru said.

"Hey I hear were getting two new students." Uotani said striking up a conversation.

"Really? Boy or girl?" Yuki asked.

"I heard that it's going to be two boys." Hanajima said.

"I wonder what there like. What do you think kitten?" Haru asked embracing Kyo from behind.

"How the hell should I know? I've never met them." Kyo grumbled blushing.

"That's what you think Kyo-neko." a new voice piped in. They all turned and Kyo gasped. There stood a boy with chocolet brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Satoshi?" Kyo asked.

"Aw you remembered me! I'm honored." Satoshi grinned.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Kyo yelled pointing at him very confused.

"Didn't you miss us? We found out you went here and had our parent's transfer us here." Satoshi pouted.

"We? Who's we?" Kyo asked almost scared to find out.

"Me and Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled out happily.

"Wait. Who is this Kyo-kun? Someone you know?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. This is Satoshi Misawi. We went to the same elementary and middle school." Kyo explained.

"Ah. Nice to meet ya." Uotani said.

"Nice to meet you as well. Oh and as for you..." Satoshi left off putting his foot on Kyo's head and pushing it down.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled.

"Would it have killed you to call your friends every once in awhile?" Satoshi asked while pressing down.

"Is that what you two are called?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Still a wise ass huh?" he smirked.

"Aren't I always? If Daisuke is here then why aint he with you?" Kyo asked pushing the foot away from his head.

"He's getting our secedual's. Why? Wanna see him more than me? I'm crushed!" Satoshi cried with a hand over his heart.

"You're so dramatic. You wonder why people fall asleep after five minutes of talking to you." Kyo said shaking his head. He was already getting tired and a head ache.

"So I'm guessing this Daisuke guy is someone you knew just as long as this guy?" Arisa asked.

"No. I've know Daisuke longer. We met when we were three by mistake." Kyo said remembering how much trouble he got in by leaving the house by himself.

"Mistake? How do you meet someone by mistake?" Haru asked.

"None of your business. Just that's how it happened." Kyo huffed turning the other way.

"So anyway. Come look for him with me Kyo." Satoshi said bored.

"Why would I want to...never mind. Come on." Kyo said shaking his head as he got up.

"Yay!" Satoshi cheered.

Please review!


	3. Daisuke

Chapter 3: Daisuke

"Daisuke! Where are you?" Satoshi yelled looking for his friend dragging a vary annoyed and frustrated Kyo behind him.

"Quit yelling Satoshi, I'm right here." said a boy, Daisuke obviously, with blond hair and emerald green eye's.

"Look Daisuke! I found Kyo." Satoshi said pointing to the glaring boy behind him who was thinking about chewing his arm off to get him to let go.

"Ah so you did. How've you been Kyo?" Daisuke asked smirking at his perdicument.

"I was fine entill he decided he was going to drag me trough half the school." Kyo said giving into his fate.

"Well that's Satoshi for ya. You should know that by now." Daisuke laughed. Kyo smirked after saying a quick 'you would think'.

"Hey I'm right here you know." Satoshi pouted.

"And your point is?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi just glared making Daisuke and Kyo chuckle at their friends immaturity.

"How did you find out I went here?" Kyo asked.

"It wasen't legal so I can't tell you." Daisuke said causing Kyo to sweat drop.

"Hey Kyo made new friends without telling me and there alright. You should meet them Daisuke." Satoshi said and started to retell everything that happened.

"You know we're friend's Kyo. So quit being a brat and admit to it." Daisuke said putting his cranky friend into a headlock.

"Let go! I'll say whatever I want to say when I say it." Kyo whined trying to get away from Daisuke. He let Kyo go and laughed at his shriveled apperance.

"Oh shut up. So what class you two got?" Kyo asked trying to get his hair back to how it was.

"Here." Daisuke said still smirking at his friend handing him the schedual's.

"Man. You guys are in my class. Now I gotta deal with you guy's all day everyday." Kyo whined playfully. Satoshi and Daisuke stuck out there tongue's at him as he showed them the way to class. When they got in to the class Kyo went over to Uotani, Tohru, Yuki, and Hanajima.

"Hey Orangy. So is this the other friend you two were talking about?" Uotani asked pointing at Daisuke.

"Yeah. This is Daisuke. He ain't much so..." Kyo left it at that.

"Hey! I'm way more than that you little brat!" Daisuke said bringing his fist down on Kyo's head.

"You trying to start something?" Kyo growled.

"I think your the one trying to start something." Daisuke said getting in Kyo's face.

"I think you guys are just trying to resist making out with each other." Satoshi said.

"Shut up Satoshi. It's not like that and you know it. Daisuke is like a brother to me." Kyo glared at him.

"See. I knew you had something nice to say under that act of yours." Daisuke smirked at him.

"You shut up too before I trow a desk at you." Kyo growled out at him.

"Aww we love you too Kyo." Satoshi laughed jumping on him wrapping his arm's around his shoulders.

"Get off Satoshi. Your heavy." Kyo whined trying to get the taller, bigger boy off of him.

"Ah but I don't wanna." Satoshi whined holding on that much tighter. Before Kyo could reply his arm was grabbed and he was ripped from Satoshi's grasp.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked surprised. He didn't think Yuki would do something like that, since it was usually Haru's job.

"He said get off." Yuki growled glaring at Satoshi (black Yuki! YAY!) while holding Kyo to him.

"Everyone looked at him in supirse. Before anyone could say anything more the teacher came in and told everyone to take thier seats.

Please Review!


	4. Black Haru? Or is it Black Yuki?

Chapter 4: Black Haru. Or is it Black Yuki?

After class was over Daisuke and Satoshi went over to Kyo.

"Hey what was that guy's problem? What did I ever do to him?" Satoshi raved. He ranted about Yuki all the way to their next class.

"That wasn't like Yuki. Completely like Haru but nothing like Yuki. I don't know what came over him to just snap at you like that." Kyo replied. It was very out of character for him and Kyo was worried what was wrong with the gray haired boy.

"Well he needs to have a reason before he snaps at someone. It's really rude to just yell at someone out of the blue for no reason." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"He must of had some kind of reason." Kyo said not wanting his friend's to get the wrong idea about Yuki. Especially since he hasn't told them Yuki is one of his boyfriends.

"It had better be a good one." Satoshi huffed.

"I doubt that he would tell us anyway." Daisuke said, cracking his neck.

"I can get him to tell me." Kyo said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Satoshi asked.

"You leave that to me." Kyo dodged the question and walked to his seat. Satoshi and Daisuke just looked on at him in confusion. After school Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Haru met up to go home.

"What took you so long to come here Kyo?" Haru asked when Kyo came up to them.

"I was saying bye to some friends of mine." Kyo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah. You mean that Satoshi guy?" Haru asked.

"Yeah him. Hey Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked over to him his eyes telling him to continue. "What happened in class today? Why'd you snap at Satoshi like that? I've never seen you like that." Kyo asked.

"You told him to let you go and he didn't so I made him. End of story." Yuki said, his left eye twitching. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"But that was way over board. And Satoshi does that kind of thing all the time. That's just how he is." Kyo argued, not willing to let the subject drop.

"Well he should get over it. He needs to learn personal space." Yuki growled.

"What do you care? It wasn't like he was on you." Kyo said.

"No he was on you. You may be used to them doing things like that but I'm not and I don't want to see some other man with their arms around you." Yuki growled out at him.

"Wait. Some guy had his arms around you? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked, getting in to the conversation.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Haru. Just Yuki being jealous," Kyo huffed, crossing his arms glaring at the back of Yuki's head while he walked ahead.

"Damn right I'm jealous! He kept touching you and only me and Haru are allowed to do that." Yuki growled out at him.

"Who are you two talking about? If someone was on Kyo I wanna know who and why." Haru said, who was border lining black.

"That Satoshi guy we met earlier." Yuki answered. He told Haru everything that happened getting cut off at some parts by Kyo saying he was wrong and saying how he remembered it.

"That's basically what happened Haru." Kyo said.

"I can see why Yuki's jealous. If I was there I would have beat the crap out of him. No one but us is aloud to touch you kitten. No One." Haru growled putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Why are you two so damn possessive?" Kyo asked.

"Because we love you and who knows what some guy would try to do if we just let them do whatever they want." Haru replied.

"Look they're my best friends, and that's how they are. It's not going to change, so get over it." Kyo glared.

Seeing that Yuki was going argue more and not wanting to make things worse between the two, Haru quickly said, "Alright we'll lay off," looking at Yuki to agree.

"Yeah. I'll stop...for now," he said, turning around.

"Geez and here I thought black Haru was bad. Now I gotta deal with a black Yuki too." Kyo mumbled. The rest of the way home was silent.


End file.
